Sweets Songs Forever ver F
by F91
Summary: Nanoha on her wedding day. NanoFate. Now with 100% less trolling!


For those of you who don't know, when I first posted the original version of this fic, I was an ass about it and rightfully ticked off a number of people. To make amends (albeit a bit delayed), I have converted it to be strictly NanoFate. While it's still crappy, I'm told that shoujo-ai makes everything better.

* * *

Shiro Takamachi looked over his daughter. Her stunning white gown truly seemed to sparkle, but it was nothing compared to the radiance of her smiling face.

His little girl was finally getting married.

Shiro had missed most of Nanoha's early life. He was seriously injured by a bomb blast while doing his bodyguard job. He couldn't be happier that he decided to retire after that. It made sure that he'd be alive to see the rest of her life. Today in particular he was happy to be alive.

"You look wonderful Nanoha." He told her. "I can't believe my little girl is all grown up."

"Aw, dad!" Nanoha blushed. "Do you have to say such cliché lines?" Shiro laughed.

"It's just something us fathers do." He said. "The day has finally come to give you away. I'm just glad it's to a worthy person."

"Thanks dad." Nanoha hugged her father. He had never questioned her decision. Never gave any sign of disapproval for the person she chose. She loved him dearly for that.

"Mama!" Came a tiny voice. Nanoha watched as her little Vivio ran up to her. "Look at me! Aren't I cute!" Vivio showed off her adorable little dress. "I'm going to throw lots of flowers!" Nanoha laughed and patted Vivio on the head.

"That's my little flower girl." She said. "Where are Caro and Erio?"

"Right here, Nanoha-san!" Erio Mondial and Caro Lu Luche joined them. Caro was going to be the second flower girl, and Erio was assigned of the task of being the ring bearer.

"Nanoha-san, you look so pretty!" Caro said. "Don't you think so Erio?"

"Uh… Yeah! Real pretty!" Erio said. Flustered, he didn't make eye contact. Nanoha giggled. Such a guy reaction.

"Thank you, you two." Nanoha turned to see one of the church staff give them the sign that it was their turn to proceed down the isle. This was it. Nanoha tried to calm herself down, but her stomach was too busy doing back flips. The three young ones started off first; Erio in the middle with the two girls on either side. Shiro held out his arm.

"It's time to go." He said. Nanoha nodded and took her father's arm. It gave her a sense of security and calmed her down a little.

A million things where shooting through her mind as she started walking. She made herself focus on what was important: today, and what brought her there.

They'd known each other for longer than a decade. They first met during the Precia incident that seemed so long ago when they were only nine years old. Then there was a time of parting, but they always kept in touch. Their reunion wasn't exactly during the best circumstances, but they were still happy to see each other again. They shared so much. They understood each other's feelings of loneliness and both loved magic and the sky. Nanoha grew strong because she was there. Many challenges faced them during the Book of Darkness incident, but because of the bonds they had formed between each other and their former enemies, the ancient menace was defeated. From there it was a long journey through the ranks of the Time Space Administration Bureau. The time when Nanoha was hospitalised was definitely the hardest. Nanoha was told she would never fly again, never walk again. There where times when she wanted to give up, times when she lashed out at anyone around her. But her beloved never wavered. Their bond of friendship and love withstood the test. Nanoha always felt her reassuring presence and was able to stand again.

Work often kept them apart for days, weeks, even months on end. It was almost unbearable, but in those few moments they were able to meet again, it was if they never parted. They felt so comfortable together. So complete. After today, they'd be that way for all eternity.

Nanoha took a deep breath as she turned the corner and entered the church. She was greeted with soft organ music and the faces of all her loved ones. She noticed right away that both her mother and her sister were crying. Vivio and Caro were cheerfully tossing flowers as they walked, as Erio stiffly continued on his way, fully aware of the weight of what he was carrying in his arms. Nanoha looked straight ahead into the loving eyes of her soon to be spouse.

At the opposite end of the church, Fate T. Harlaown watched as Nanoha not-so-elegantly made her way down the aisle. Not that Fate blamed her, Nanoha must be incredibly nervous. Fate couldn't help but smile at the memory of when the proposal was first announced. Everyone in the room had let out an exasperated "It's about time!" Now it was really happening. They were getting married. Hayate Yagami, Susuka Tsukimura, and Arissa Bannings were absolutely ecstatic, completely enjoying their roles as bride's maids. Vivio and Caro were having fun throwing flowers, and Erio looked like you could push him over with one finger. Fate chuckled silently. Her young ward was taking his duties far too seriously. As far as Fate was concerned, nothing could ruin the day. Any slip up that could possibly occur would just be taken as par for the course considering the vast variety of characters gathered in the house of God. Fate was surprised at just how many lives she and Nanoha had touched. The large church was completely packed.

At the head of the church stood Carim Gracia, prepared to unite the lovers in holy matrimony. Nanoha and Shiro finally arrived at the alter. Perhaps a little reluctantly, Shiro slipped his arm away from his daughter. As Nanoha joined her betrothed, Shiro couldn't help but swell with pride. She wasn't his little girl any longer. Carim's words were nearly unheard by Nanoha. Everything was so dream like, but as she stared into her partner's eyes, she knew that the love in them was real.

Carim finally arrived at the easiest question Nanoha ever had to answer.

"Do you, Nanoha Takamachi, take Fate Testarossa Harlaown to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

* * *

I hope this is acceptable. I considered writing something completely new, but as I don't support NanoFate or shoujo-ai in general, I would definitely not be able to write it well. Since I wrote this to give off a NanoFate vibe anyways, converting it was a simple matter. If you feel I'm merely adding insult to injury, please inform me and I'll remove this.


End file.
